Bumblebee sees Sci-Twi take Rainbow's Magic
This is how Bumblebee sees Sci-Twi take Human Rainbow Dash's magic goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Bumblebee: Is anybody hurt? Matau T. Monkey: We're ok. But, we won! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah! But, someone could get hurt. The magic is going haywire and Sunset and I don't know how to fix it! nods Adagio Dazzle: We saved Cody for you, Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Where's Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Uh, excuse me? Cody Fairbrother: Oh. There she is. Thank god. Sci-Twi: I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or...how it works. Human Rainbow Dash: It's ok. Nether do we. Sci-Twi's amulet glows and opens Sci-Twi: Oh no! Oh, no no no! Not again! Rainbow struggles and her magic gets drained Bumblebee: Rainbow Dash! helps Human Rainbow Dash up Sci-Twi: I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how! Ryan F-Freeman: What do you mean you don't know how!? a portal opens up Crash Bandicoot: Wumpa Island!? one does too Crash Bandicoot: What the heck is going on?! Sci-Twi: It also opens these weird rifts and I don't know how that works either. Ryan F-Freeman: Is there anything you DO know? Like how to get their magic back or how to fix the portal that leads Cody to Equestria?! Sci-Twi: Equestria? Ryan F-Freeman: You are suppose to be so smart, but did you ever think that you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?! closes Sci-Twi's amulet and the two rifts close too Sci-Twi: But... I wanna understand. Ryan F-Freeman: But you don't! Even worse, you have put the lives of my friends and Sunset's friends in danger! Cody Fairbrother: Oh.Sunset pointing at Ryan Spoiler alert. Sci-Twi: I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.off crying Spike the Dog: Twilight! Wait! Sci-Ryan: Twilight! Come back! and Spike runs after Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: GRRR! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan. That wasn't very nice. Ryan F-Freeman: gasps What have I done? Crash Bandicoot: What would Thomas have to say about this? Thomas is very mad Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I can explain. Sci-Twi drained Rainbow Dash's magic with her amulet. Thomas: Well, you should've just said it was okay and that you could help her understand instead of just yelling at her! Theodore Tugboat: He thought you were his friend! He trusted you! Ryan F-Freeman: I... I'm sorry. I didn't meant to do that. off crying Alvin: Ryan! Wait up! Emily (Theodore Tugboat): to Thomas and Theodore Don't you two realize how upset you've made him? I hope you two are happy now. Evil Ryan: Thomas. We are going to find Ryan. Dazzlings and the Cyberlings follow Ryan and Alvin Crash Bandicoot: Smooth move, OpThomas. Rigby (EG): You made Ryan cry. Even when he and your girlfriend, Princess Twilight Sparkle won the Fall Formal, reformed Cody and Sunset and stop the Rainbooms' arguing. Matau T. Monkey: How could you two? Shouting at my master like that? Maybe at the last event, you'll see that what your quotation marks with his fingers girlfriend and Master Ryan can do as Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman. his bandmates C'mon, fellas. Crash Bandicoot: I never thought things could come to this. Not in this team. I'm sorry. You've only brought this on yourself, especially you, Thomas. But, now I have to find Ryan so he can settle things right again... for the good of the universe. walks away with Matau and his bandmates. At the cortyard, Ryan sits on the ground next to the portal, crying Ryan F-Freeman: What have I done? Me and my time with Sunset Shimmer. How am I going to go to Equestria or any other world ever again? his nose Now with this closed, I have nowhere else to go. sadly Alvin: arrives Hey, Ryan. Why are you sad? And why are you near the portal? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Alvin. I'm sad because I shouted at Sci-Twi. So, I gone to the courtyard and wait for Twilight to come. It's all my fault. sniffs Alvin: It's not your fault, Ryan. Principle Cinch thinks we're cheating. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan felt the same pain I have. The only thing I have to do is the simple one: I've got to find a way. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Oswald. You know what to do. plays the piano and the song I've Got to Find a Way starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: I've have to find a way~ To make this all okay~ I can't believe this small mistake~ Could've caused so much heartache~ Oh why, oh why?~ Something is wrong, it's plain to see~ This isn't how it's meant to be~ And you can't see it like I do~ It's not the life that's meant for you~ Oh why, oh why?~ Losing promise~ I don't know what to do~ Seeking answers~ I fear I won't get through to you~ I'll try~ And I'll try~ I'll try~ And I'll try~ felt touched by Ryan's singing as Alvin comforts him Thomas: sadly and turns to Theodore Tugboat, heartbroken Theodore, what have I done? This is all my fault. If I had been a better boyfriend to Twilight... Theodore Tugboat: No. It's my fault too. I shouldn't have shouted at him. Thomas: It's both our faults, we'd better apologize. nods Thomas: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan